The Toonami Editors
by Mirai-chan
Summary: The toonami editors in their office and making idiotic edits. This is my venting on toonami!


This fic was made to express my hatred of Toonami. I own neither Toonami nor YYH.  
  
~*~.~*~  
  
Scenario: The Toonami editors are in their office editing the newest addition to the Toonami lineup: Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Toonami Guy 1: So! Let's get down to business! First thing we need to change: The Spirit Gun!  
  
Toonami Guy 2: Yeah! It promotes the usage of guns and it suggests religious matter!  
  
Toonami Guy 3: We MUST change it than! How about the Sugar Heart Love Pink Puffy Non-Violent Attack! And when he fires it, we can replace the spirit energy with a stuffed bunny!  
  
TG1: Yeah! That's a wonderful idea! You are definitely cut out for the Toonami team!  
  
TG3: Thanks!  
  
TG2: What about when Yusuke cuts class?  
  
TG1: That's easy! We just replace 'cutting classes' with 'running errands for the elderly'!  
  
TG3: Yusuke yells too much! We have to do something about that, or else the small children could be corrupted!  
  
TG2: Whenever Yusuke yells, we can remove whatever he was yelling, and instead make him yell 'Watch Yu Yu Hakusho on Toonami weekdays at 6!' We can get some good advertisement that way!  
  
TG1: Another great idea!  
  
TG2: Why, thank you!  
  
TG3: Hiei is too mean! He calls people names, and kills the demons! We have to remove him COMPLETELY! But who can we replace him with?  
  
TG2: How about..Elmo! From Sesame Street! He can teach everyone good, heartwarming lessons!  
  
TG1: Okay! That'll be great!  
  
TG3: But Elmo isn't from an anime! Don't you think someone will complain?  
  
TG1: Nah! Nobody will even notice!  
  
TG3: What about Kuwabara? What should we change about him?  
  
TG1: Are you crazy?! Kuwabara has an honor code! He also loves his kitten and is a gentleman! He is a great role model! We're going to make him the star of the show!  
  
TG2: *gasp* Kurama is too girly for children! After all, Toonami is directed at 7 year old boys! It could encourage homosexuality!  
  
TG1: We have to do something! We can't let it affect the children! NOT THE CHILDREN!  
  
TG2: I've come up with an idea! We will change Kurama into a girl! His new name can be Kuramina! We can even put a dress on him!  
  
TG3: And we're going to have to change all that afterlife stuff! Let's change Spirit World to. Koenma's Bakery! And the Demon World can be Downtown New York!  
  
TG1: What about the Ogres? They're too frightening for 7 year olds!  
  
TG2: You're right! By golly! We can change them into hardworking business men and women!  
  
TG1: Yeah! That's great!  
  
TG2: What about all the fighting?  
  
TG1: Oh, we were just going to chop all that off. There'll be more commercial time that way.  
  
TG1/2/3: YES! YU YU HAKUSHO CAN BE THE NEXT DBZ!  
  
~Epilogue~  
  
After the excessive editing, Yu Yu Hakusho was reduced to 3 ½ minutes of Kuwabara running down the street with Kuramina, Elmo and Yusuke, who was bringing stuffed bunnies to the elderly in 'downtown New York'. A revolt was held after 4 episodes, which was led by Kurama and Hiei. The Hiei and Kurama fangirls rabidly killed the editors for destroying their beloved bishis. Yusuke also assisted in the killing, by repeatedly yelling and firing his spirit gun. There was a lot of cursing on the part of Yusuke, Hiei and the fangirls. The only reason Kurama and Hiei did not join in on the bloody fun, was because it's against the law to kill humans. Kuwabara was upset after this happened, because he liked having his own show. Kuwabara permanently left Yu Yu Hakusho, and started his own show, which was called "Cuddling Kittens with Kazuma Kuwabara". Kuwabara's show was cancelled after the second episode. Kuwabara became a starving artist and he ate from the garbage cans. Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei were moved back to Adult swim, which on which they could at least swear mildly. Toonami was taken off the air because of the horrible edits, and everyone was happy.  
  
~*~.~*~  
  
Yay! My first one-shot! Please R+R! The button is at the bottom of the page if you are lost! Bai bai! ^____^  
  
Love and kisses to Kurama -Mirai-chan the neko 


End file.
